248 ELL Season
Note: the Elite league was broken into 4 conferences, North, South, East, and West. Conference play occurred in weeks 3-8. Conference champions were automatically seeded 1-4 for the playoffs. Week 1 Empress Teta Pikemen at Hapes Consortium Buccaneers (0-30) Denon Demons at Coruscant Senators (35-11) Nar Shaddaa Smugglers at Chandrila Patriots (34-18) Adumar Aces at Naboo Ducks (23-23, OT 26-27) Kamino Waves at Sabilon Skookumchucks (26-24) Ord Mantell Scrappers at Druckenwell Marksmen (26-25) Bakura Miners at Ralltiir Starkillers (18-5) Corulag Swoops at Kothlis Spies (32-20) Tatooine Sandskimmers at Fondor Freedom (18-32) Mon Calamari Mariners at Corellia Rebels (19-21) Week 2 Nar Shaddaa Smugglers at Adumar Aces (16-29) Hapes Consortium Buccaneers at Bakura Miners (24-26) Coruscant Senators at Mon Calamari Mariners (22-32) Chandrila Patriots at Naboo Ducks (10-5) Kothlis Spies at Denon Demons (13-14) Druckenwell Marksmen at Empress Teta Pikemen (24-8) Sabilon Skookumchucks at Corulag Swoops (20-3) Fondor Freedom at Ord Mantell Scrappers (2-34) Ralltiir Starkillers at Tatooine Sandskimmers (29-27) Kamino Waves at Corellia Rebels (6-20) Week 3 Bakura Miners at Nar Shaddaa Smugglers (31-2) Adumar Aces at Chandrila Patriots (21-14) Coruscant Senators at Kamino Waves (10-27) Naboo Ducks at Druckenwell Marksmen (8-25) Kothlis Spies at Hapes Consortium Buccaneers (15-23) Denon Demons at Sabilon Skookumchucks (31-20) Fondor Freedom at Empress Teta Pikemen (20-25) Corulag Swoops at Corellia Rebels (10-17) Tatooine Sandskimmers at Mon Calamari Mariners (8-15) Ord Mantell Scrappers at Ralltiir Starkillers (27-17) Week 4 Chandrila Patriots at Corulag Swoops (14-12) Empress Teta Pikemen at Ralltiir Starkillers (18-27) Mon Calamari Mariners at Hapes Consortium Buccaneers (5-16) Adumar Aces at Sabilon Skookumchucks (20-11) Nar Shaddaa Smuglers at Druckenwell Marksmen (4-16) Kamino Waves at Kothlis Spies (11-24) Corellia Rebels at Bakura Miners (34-23) Denon Demons at Fondor Freedom (33-15) Week 5 Raltiir Starkillers at Coruscant Senators (21-33) Chandrila Patriots at Empress Teta Pikemen (2-5) Sabilon Skookumchucks at Ord Mantell Scrappers (34-3) Hapes Consortium Buccaneers at Adumar Aces (2-27) Kothlis Spies at Tatooine Sandskimmers (20-8) Nar Shaddaa Smugglers at Kamino Waves (26-20) Fondor Freedom at Naboo Ducks (29-35) Denon Demons at Bakura Miners (3-23) Week 6 Corulag Swoops at Coruscant Senators (17-21) Raltiir Starkillers at Chandrila Patriots (17-24) Ord Mantell Scrappers at Mon Calamari Mariners (17-12) Hapes Consortium Buccaneers at Sabilon Skookumchucks (21-25) Druckenwell Marksmen at Tatooine Sandskimmers (31-4) Kothlis Spies at Nar Shaddaa Smugglers (12-6) Corellia Rebels at Naboo Ducks (23-22) Bakura Miners at Fondor Freedom (3-7) Week 7 Coruscant Senators at Empress Teta Pikemen (4-8) Corulag Swoops at Ralltiir Starkillers (21-4) Adumar Aces at Ord Mantell Scrappers (19-5) Sabilon Skookumchucks at Mon Calamari Mariners (24-34) Tatooine Sandskimmers at Kamino Waves (4-6) Druckenwell Marksmen at Kothlis Spies (7-21) Denon Demons at Naboo Ducks (23-13) Fondor Freedom at Corellia Rebels (21-30) Week 8 Coruscant Senators at Chandrila Patriots (9-29) Empress Teta Pikemen at Corulag Swoops (26-28) Ord Mantell Scrappers at Hapes Consortium Buccaneers (11-7) Mon Calamari Mariners at Adumar Aces (32-6) Kamino Waves at Druckenwell Marksmen (27-15) Tatooine Sandskimmers at Nar Shaddaa Smugglers (11-5) Bakura Miners at Naboo Ducks (33-35) Denon Demons at Corellia Rebels (16-4) Opening Round (12) Hapes Consortium Buccaneers at (5) Corellia Rebels (28-20) (11) Sabilon Skookumchucks at (6) Ord Mantell Scrappers (31-6) (10) Kamino Waves at (7) Bakura Miners (22-5) (9) Mon Calamari Mariners at (8) Druckenwell Marksmen (31-24) Quarterfinals (12) Hapes Confortium Buccaneers at (1) Denon Demons (6-8) (11) Sabilon Skookumchucks at (2) Adumar Aces (33-31) (10) Kamino Waves at (3) Kothlis Spies (7-5) (9) Mon Calamari Mariners at (4) Chandrila Patriots (18-30) Semifinals (11) Sabilon Skookumchucks at (1) Denon Demons (10-19) (10) Kamino Waves at (4) Chandrila Patriots (32-3) Galactic Cup Finals, Fondordelphia, Fondor (10) Kamino Waves vs. (1) Denon Demons (7-17) Category:ELL Seasons Category:Crendan Era